Que va a ser
by PadmaPatilNaberrie
Summary: Al volver Hermione y Draco de su sexto año en Hogwarts se llevan una pequeña sorpresa que tiene que ver con sus padres, la cual no les hace muy felices. contiene spoilers del quinto libro
1. Viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts

1.Viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts   
  
Mientras en el tren de Hogwarts se despedían Harry y Ron, Hermione pensaba en el divorcio de sus padres. Sus padres se habían despedido hacía un par de meses sin ninguna explicación. Sólo le habían dicho que cuando volviese a casa se le explicaría todo.  
  
------ Flash back ------  
  
-No, Hermione. No puedo explicártelo ahora-le dijo la señora Granger a Hermione desde la chimenea.  
  
-Pero mamá...¿ y con quién me quedaré yo?¿Qué pasará conmigo?  
  
-Eso no lo hemos decidido. Lo sabremos para cuando vuelvas de Hogwarts de todos modos.  
  
------ Fin del flash back ------  
  
-Venga Hermione., no te preocupes. No va a ser tan malo- intentó animarla Ron, pero sus palabras, al no entender demasiado el tema por no haber vivido una circunstancia parecida en su familia, sonaban vacías.  
  
Pese a todo Hermione le agradeció el intento con una sonrisa.  
  
-De todos modos... podrás verlos cuando quieras... Al menos tus padres sólo se han separado-le dijo Harry. En ese momento Hermione se sintió mal por su amigo al recordar que, el año anterior, había muerto el padrino de Harry: Sirius Black, el único pariente que le quería.  
  
Hermione se acercó a Harry mientras murmuraba que lo sentía mucho, que tenía toda la razón y puso una falsa sonrisa en su cara para no preocupar a sus amigos.  
  
Entonces, al ver que Hermione se encontraba mejor, Harry y Ron empezaron a hablar de quidditch. Por suerte para Hermione, llegaron en ese momento al compartimiento Luna y Ginny y empezaron a hablar de temas más entretenidos que no tenían nada que ver ni con los deportes ni con las clases.  
  
En un compartimiento no muy alejado en el que se encontraban Harry y los demás, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, solo. Pensaba en su padre, el cual había muerto aquel año mientras se encontraba en Azkaban. Realmente, nunca había querido a su padre, porque éste, nunca se había comportado como tal. Pero siempre se había sentido protegido al tenerlo a él y, cuando Potter lo mandó a Azkaban junto con los demás mortífagos, su poder en Hogwarts fue disminuyendo hasta ser tan importante como el de Padma Patil, la hermana de Parvati, la cual era muy guapa pero lo más importante que había hecho en el colegio era haber ido al baile de Navidad de cuarto curso junto al amigo de Harry. Sin embargo, seguía molestando en cuanto podía al trío de oro, pero ya no era lo mismo pues sabía que, si habían podido con su padre, podían con él también. Cuando al acabar las vacaciones de Semana Santa Lucius había muerto en la prisión, Draco se sintió igual que si lo hubiesen matado a él, pues sabía que sin su padre, él, Draco, ya no impondría ningún temor en la escuela. Por suerte le quedaba sólo un año en Hogwarts, pero ya no podría tener un buen puesto en el ministerio ni ser amigo del ministro, pues al saber que su padre había sido un mortífago y ver que era igual a él en el aspecto físico, todo el mundo le temía. Era por lo único que le temían y sin embargo... ya no le llenaba nada.  
  
-Maldito Potter....-murmuró con ira mientras apretaba los nudillos-.No voy a dejar las cosas así... mi padre ha muerto porque tú lo mandaste a Azkaban donde su salud empeoró pese a no estar los dementores como carceleros.  
  
Mientras Draco se moría de la rabia en su compartimiento, el tren iba llegando a King Cross. Los tres amigos, Harry, Ron y Hermione se despidieron efusivamente, pero cuando al traspasar la barrera, Hermione vio a su padre se le volvió a hacer un nudo en el estómago y le entraron ganas de llorar. A su lado estaba Narcisa Malfoy que sonreía a un muchacho de pelo rubio platino muy engominado que andaba hacia su madre, anteriormente, era su padre el que le recogía y siempre iba con aires de ser mejor que todos los demás, pero ahora iba con aire triste y deprimido.  
  
Draco llegó junto a su madre que, para gran sorpresa de Hermione,¡le estaba presentando a su padre! Hermione corrió rápidamente junto a su padre.  
  
-¡Papá!-gritó Hermione, pero no podía permitir que le ocurriese nada malo a su padre.¡Estaba junto a la viuda de un mortífago!¡Y él era un muggle!  
  
-Hola, Hermione, cariño-su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó. Después la acercó hasta Narcisa-.Hermione... Ésta es Narcisa Granger... mi nueva esposa. 


	2. Cómo me enamoré de Narcisa Malfoy

2.Cómo me enamoré de Narcisa Malfoy   
  
-Hola, Hermione, cariño-su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó. Después la acercó hasta Narcisa-.Hermione... Ésta es Narcisa Granger... mi nueva esposa.  
  
Hermione se quedó paralizada pero Narcisa se acercó a ella y le dio dos besos.  
  
-Estoy encantada. Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti y... la verdad es que Draco también-dijo al final con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
Hermione miró de reojo a Draco que se mantenía tranquilo, como si nada le perturbara o importara.  
  
-Papá... no me siento muy bien-murmuró.  
  
-Debe de ser porque no has comido. Venga, vayamos a comer a un buen restaurante-dijo el padre de Hermione de muy buen humor.  
  
-Andy...-dijo Narcisa al padre de Hermione-me gustaría hablar con Draco.. a solas... para explicarle la situación. Y tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo con tu hija.  
  
Andy Granger asintió con una gran sonrisa, aunque parecía nervioso. Cogió a su hija con una mano, cogió el pesado baúl con la otra y se dirigieron a la puerta de King Cross. Fueron a un restaurante italiano que se encontraba no muy lejos de allí. Cuando terminaron de comer, Andy creyó que deberían empezar a hablar sobre el tema.  
  
-Verás Hermione... Será mejor que te lo explique todo-Hermione tonteaba con la cucharilla del helado de chocolate que se había tomado como postre.  
  
-Hija... La verdad.. es que tu madre y yo nos separamos porque... estaba enamorado de Narcisa... La conocí cuando me pediste que fuese al Callejón Diagon para comprarte la nueva edición de la "Historia de Hogwarts" con todos los nuevos descubrimientos del castillo. Al ir a Flourish y Blotts, me encontré con Narcisa...  
  
--- Flash Back---  
  
Narcisa se encontraba entre las estanterías del fondo de la tienda. Estaba sentada en el suelo con una túnica nueva y cara, con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Sus hombros se movían como si estuviese llorando.  
  
Andy se acercó, le tocó un hombro. Al levantar la cabeza y ver su bello rostro bañado en lágrimas supo que no podía dejarla allí sola. Salieron de allí y se dirigieron al caldero Chorreante, entre lágrimas, Narcisa le contó que su marido, Lucius Malfoy, acababa de morir en prisión. Le explicó que hacía allí y su creencia de la sangre-limpia, la cual no había compartido jamás con su marido, ella pensaba que los muggles con sus inventos para llevar una vida más cómoda eran más inteligentes que ellos, que pensaban que eran inferiores. Andy la consoló como pudo. Tardó mucho en conseguir que se calmara y, para cuando lo consiguió, todas las tiendas habían cerrado.  
  
--- Fin del flash Back ---  
  
-Al día siguiente volví a Flourish y Blotts y me la volvía encontrar. Cuando le dije que era muggle ni se inmutó, supongo que ya lo sabía. La volví a ver y nos fuimos enamorando. Así que tu madre y yo nos divorciamos... y me casé con ella.  
  
En un restaurante chino, que no se encontraba muy lejos de allí, Narcisa y Draco comían con tranquilidad y sin hablar.  
  
-Menuda sorpresa... mamá-dijo Draco sin apartar la mirada de su plato.  
  
-Ya sé que hace muy poco que ha muerto tu padre, y que parece que al casarme no le tengo ningún respeto. Pero amo a Andy, le quiero, mucho más de lo que he querido a Lucius y...  
  
-¡¡¡Así que quieres más a un muggle que a un sangre-limpia!!! Eres increíble mamá. No puedo creer que de verdad pienses eso. Él murió en Azkaban por defender vuestros ideales y tú, que eres una egoísta, te vas con el primer hombre que aparece sin importarte lo que yo piense.  
  
-Estás siendo muy injusto Draco-dijo Narcisa manteniendo la calma-.Para empezar, nunca he tenido esos ideales, nunca he creído en la sangre-limpia. Tú tampoco deberías creer en eso. Tu padre estaba equivocado. Estaba ligado a los pensamientos de sus antepasados sin importarle el progreso que los muggles hacían y que también deberíamos haber adoptado nosotros de no ser por la ideas retrogradas de los magos del ministerio y de los que hacían caso a tu padre.  
  
-¡¡¡Y qué hay de los sentimientos qué tenías hacia papá!!! Acababa de morir- dijo Draco que parecía estar a punto de llorar de la rabia.  
  
Los ojos de Narcisa se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se contuvo. Se levantó de la silla con delicadeza y volvió a hablar.  
  
-Draco... Yo no sentía nada hacia a tu padre, le quería, pero nunca me he estado enamorada de él. Fue un matrimonio acordado. La señora Black quiso que tuviese un buen matrimonio, que tuviese sus ideales para que en el futuro pudiese acabar con los sangre-sucia.  
  
-Pero fuiste una Slytherin... la mayoría de los Slytherin tienen ese pensamiento y...-la voz de Draco cada vez perdía más autoridad, sabía que su madre tenía razón.  
  
-No, Draco-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza-.Fui una Ravenclaw. Y hubiese estudiado la carrera de auror si no hubiese sido por mi matrimonio. No es cierto que todos tus antepasados hayan estado en Slytherin. Muchos si fueron de esa casa, pero la mayoría fueron Gryffindors y Ravenclaws. Vienes de una familia de valientes e inteligentes magos. Muchos de ellos tenían ambición y eso fue lo que les condujo a la muerte. Como a tu padre. Y si no cambias ese pensamiento que tienes contra los sangre-sucia y los muggles... en el futuro acabarás como ellos.  
  
-Mi padre... tenía toda la razón...  
  
-Yo sé que no lo piensas, no en serio. Por favor Draco, tienes una hermanastra que no es de sangre-limpie y un padrastro muggle. No te obligo a quererlos, si no quieres, no tienes por qué. Sólo quiero que los respetes, al menos por mí-Narcisa movió el brazo para intentar acariciar la cara de Draco pero éste se apartó mientras una solitaria lágrima caía por su pálida mejilla.  
  
Draco se levantó y se fue corriendo al servicio de caballeros. Nunca había llorado, ni siquiera cuando su padre se había muerto o cuando lo mandaron a Azkaban. Pero ahora, todos esos sentimientos de ira, tristeza y odio se le mezclaban haciéndole daño y no podía parar de llorar.  
  
En el restaurante italiano Hermione no lloraba, no conseguía asimilar ninguna de las palabras que su padre le había dicho desde que, en la estación de King Cross, se había enterado de que su padre se hacía casado con la madre de Draco Malfoy. No había conseguido entender ni cuando su padre le había preguntado que qué quería cenar y, al final, tuvo que pedir por ella.  
  
Sin embargo, al estar Hermione en silencio, Andy creyó que no se lo había tomado tan mal, y que lo había aceptado. Que había aceptado que amaba a Narcisa, que la quería con todo su corazón y que ahora tenía por hermano a Draco.  
  
---- Contestación a los Reviews ----  
  
Bueno, antes de todo, ya sé que éste capítulo no es muy interesante. Pero no os preocupéis, el siguiente intentaré que si lo se ay que sea más largo. Pero me veía en la necesidad de explicarlo todo y hacer que Draco se volviese más o menos bueno antes de vivir junto a su "hermanita".  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis mandado un rev. Aquí os lo contesto, si me mandáis otro, la verdad, me haréis muy feliz. Un beso a todos.  
  
Mellizas-Malfoy: me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el fic. Tenía muchas de escribirlo porque llevaba en mi cabeza mucho tiempo, sólo que no sabía como empezar. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Muchos besos  
  
Taeko: ¿Te parece suficientemente rápido poner el capítulo al día siguiente? ( Espero que sí. La verdad, no suelo escribir tan rápido, pero me sentía inspirada. Puede que no se maten... o puede que sí, pero a besos... ¿quién sabe? Ah, sí, yo lo se :P  
  
Marixo: La verdad es que sí quería que el capítulo acabase ahí, porque si no os gustaba la idea, no lo iba a continuar. En fin, aquí tienes el segundo capítulo y espero que me sigas leyendo.  
  
Esto son las respuesta a todos los reviews y, a los que no me hubiese dejado ninguno, déjenmelo por favor. Muchas gracias a los que lo hagan y prometo contestarles a todos. 


	3. Las cartas de Hermione

3.Las cartas de Hermione   
  
Nada más salir del restaurante, Andy llevó a su hija a la casa en la que siempre habían vivido sólo que estaba se encontraba prácticamente vacía. Hermione recorrió toda la casa buscando a su madre o algo suyo pero lo único que encontró fueron las cosas de su habitación casi intactas, pues los muebles ya se los habían llevado todos.  
  
-¿Dónde están las cosas?-preguntó cuando su padre entró por la puerta.  
  
-Se las ha llevado tu madre a una casita en Paris. Pero no te preocupes, en casa de Narcisa not e van a hacer falta los muebles-dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-¿Vives en la mansión Malfoy?  
  
-Claro.  
  
En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de una cosa.  
  
-¿Qué es eso de que mamá se ha ido a Paris?  
  
-Bueno... a tu madre siempre le había hecho ilusión vivir allí y... cuando nos divorciamos decidió mudarse. Por eso te viniste a vivir conmigo, porque Paris está demasiado lejos como para que puedas ir a Hogwarts. Aunque también nos planteamos la posibilidad de mandarte a... ¿Beauxbatons?  
  
-Si-murmuró Hermione.  
  
-Pero pensamos que no querrías separarte de Ron y de Harry así que.. pensamos que podrías quedarte a vivir conmigo y con Narcisa. Si no te importa... Ya sé que no te llevas bien con Draco pero...  
  
-No es que no me lleve bien con Malfoy, papá. Es que nos odiamos. Quiero ver a mamá, tengo que hablar con ella.  
  
-No te preocupes. La chimenea de tu madre está conectada a la red flu, mañana desde la casa de Narcisa podrás verla.  
  
-Pero... si está conectada a la red flu...¿por qué no puedo irme a vivir con ella?  
  
Andy rehusó la mirada de su hija.  
  
-Vamos a dormir. Es tarde y mañana tenemos que madrugar para poder llegar a tiempo a comer.  
  
-¿Tan lejos está la casa?-preguntó Hermione. Cada vez estaba más liada, no entendía porqué no podía vivir con su madre.  
  
-Un poco. Será mejor que te acuestes-dijo mientras sacaba de entre las cajas con las cosas de Hermione un par de sacos de dormir.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Hermione fue despertada por el suave ulular de una lechuza. Era Hedwig. A toda prisa cogió la carta que llevaba atada a la pata y comenzó a leerla.  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Sentimos mucho no habernos podido despedir de ti ayer, pero... como desapareciste tan de repente... Neville asegura que estaba con Malfoy y su  
madre, aunque sabemos que eso es imposible. Aún así quería saber cómo estaba y con quién. Ya sabes que siento lo de tus padres, pero me gustaría  
saberlo. Espero que me mandes la respuesta con Hedwig en cuanto leas la  
carta.  
  
Muchísimos besos Hermione.  
  
Harry  
  
En ese momento a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea.¡¡¡Podía irse esas vacaciones con Ron!!! Ya había estado en las vacaciones de cuarto en la casa de los Black y sus padres no habían puesto ningún problema para dejarla. Le escribiría una respuesta a Harry junto a otra carta para que se la enviase a Ron.  
  
Rápidamente, Hermione buscó en su baúl tinta, una pluma y pergamino.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Siento decirte que Neville no se equivocaba esta vez. Mi padre se ha casado  
con Narcisa Malfoy y es con él con quien tendré que pasar todas las vacaciones. Mi madre se ha mudado a Paris, pero su chimenea está conectada  
a la red flu para que pueda hablar con ella cuando quiera, así que no  
entiendo como no puedo irme a vivir con mi madre. Así que quiero que le mandes la carta que te envío junto a ésta a Ron pidiéndole vivir en su casa  
estas vacaciones. No quiero vivir con los Malfoy, por mucho que diga mi padre que Narcisa no cree en la sangre-limpia. Tengo miedo Harry, quiero  
pasar el meno tiempo posible con ellos. Así que te ruego que en cuanto  
puedas le mandes la carta a Ron.  
  
Muchas gracias y muchos besos  
  
Hermione  
  
Corriendo cogió otro trozo de pergamino en el que escribió su gran deseo de pasar las vacaciones con su familia y las razones de ese deseo. Sabía que Ron lo entendería, incluso sería capaz de usar la red flu para ir a buscarla. Al pensar en Ron y en su reacción enfadada en cuanto se enterara de todo, Hermione sonrió.  
  
Se acercó a Hedwig, le ató la carta a la pata, le dio un par de galletas y la lechuza salió volando por la ventana.  
  
Sólo esperaba que la respuesta de ron llegase pronto. Quería irse de allí lo más pronto posible, y ni siquiera había puesto un pie en aquella casa. Poco después, Andy se levantó y se pusieron en camino hacia la mansión de los Malfoy.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews. Me hicieron muchísima ilusión. Para todos aquellos que en sus reviews ponían que se morían de ganas de ver como vivían juntos Hermione y Draco les diré que no se preocupen, tendrán su convivencia, pero me parecía muy cruel tenerla todo el verano en la casa Malfoy.  
  
Otra cosa, sé que este capítulo no lo he puesto con tanta rapidez como el otro, pero es que estuve haciendo un par de recuperaciones ( que por cierto he aprobado) y, como ya he terminado el colegio y han empezado las rebajas pues... ocupada en la calle ( Pero no os preocupéis, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible (aunque tampoco es que haya tardado demasiado :P).  
  
Pues espero que esté capítulo también os haya gustado (aunque sea corto y soso, sólo que no sabía como continuar el fic, aunque por suerte tenía la idea) y que me dejéis review.  
  
Flor Malfoy: pues me alegro mucho de que Narcisa sea tu personaje preferido. Es cierto que no tiene un gran papel, pero al menos haré que salga lo más posible. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic.  
  
Amarie, magical elf: no te preocupes, que, como ye dicho antes, habrá convivencia. Muchos besos y gracias por tu rev.  
  
Náyade: yo también pediría vivir con la madre, pero no va a ser así, que si no no tiene ninguna gracia que sean hermanos por eso se va a tener que ir a vivir con el padre un tiempo.  
  
Taeko: bueno, no fue tan rápido como el otro, pero el cap llegó. Espero que alguna de tus dudas haya sido resuelta, pero no todo está claro aún. Pero es que si te lo dejo todo claro ahora no vas a querer seguir leyendo el fic :P es broma, aunque espero que sí lo sigas leyendo. En el siguiente cap te enterarás de cómo se lo tomó la madre pues va a hablar con ella. Y no te preocupes, que en cuanto ponga el cap leo tu fic. Mucho besos.  
  
Polly: Realmente yo sí suelo acabar dejando las historias, pero intentaré que no me pase lo mismo con esta. Porque no me gusta dejarlas a medias.  
  
Ayshane: Bueno, aquí tienes otro cap. Espero que lo leas pronto. Esperare tu review con ganas. Cuando te puse que quería hablar contigo no era mi intención asustarte, sólo me refería a hablar de cualquier tontería, como hablar de tíos o de subnormalidades, me entiendes, ¿no?  
  
AleJa M: Aquí tienes el tercer cap. Espero que también te guste y que sigas leyendo mi fic.  
  
Annie Ryddle: Ya verás lo sorprendente que será cuando vivan juntos. Pero eso no quiere decir que vayan a hacerlo como una familia, recuerda que se odian. Aunque así, la verdad, es que van a parecer más hermanos todavía, sin dejar de pelarse :p  
  
Sorasaku-yoleiHermi: Hola guapísima, me alegro mucho de que leyeras mi fic. Ahora eres tú la que me tiene que decir que ponga el cap :P Se han cambiado los papeles. Es cierto que se parece a los Serrano, pero es que me parece que tanto Fran Perea afecta a la cabeza :p Gracias por lo de que he mejorado escribiendo, aunque también hay que entender que lo último ( y único ) mío que leíste fue el año pasado, y en un fic mío bastante malo, que, cuando pueda, continuaré :p. Muchísimos besos y espero que me dejes un rev ;)  
  
Montse Bloom Black Malfoy: Bueno, yo nunca dije que Draco y Hermione no se vayan a enamorar ;) Pero eso lo veremos más adelante. Sé que es un poco cruel para Hermione, por eso se me ocurrió enviarla un tiempo con los Weasley, porque me daba un poco de pena. Tú tranquila que a NUESTRO Draco no le va a pasar nada :D ( no te lo apropies tanto ¬¬ :P ). Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por tu dos reviews. Muchos besos. 


	4. No llores más Hermione

4. No llores más Hermione

Esa misma tarde, iban de camino hacia el Caldero Chorreante para ir a la mañana siguiente a casa de los Malfoy desde una chimenea de la red flu. Antes de acostarse, Hermione había recibido una lechuza de Ron.

Hola Hermione, a mi y a mi madre nos encantaría que te vinieses a vivir con nosotros durante las vacaciones. Pero durante este mes de Julio vamos a ir a Rumania a ver a mi hermano, por lo que tendrás que venirte en agosto. A mí me encantaría que te vinieses con nosotros a Rumania, pero sabes que no va a ser posible porque... En fin, tú ya me entiendes.( Parecía que Ron no quería decir que el motivo por el que Hermione tendría que pasar un mes en casa de Draco Malfoy era porque no tenía suficiente dinero para que ella también fuese). Pero estaremos encantados de que te vengas en agosto. Espero que Draco Malfoy no te lo haga pasar muy mal porque si no... se enterará de lo que vale un Weasley. Pasa el verano lo mejor que puedas Herm.

Ron

Aunque Hermione quería irse a casa de los Weasley lo antes posible entendía perfectamente la situación de Ron. Ahora la única opción que le quedaba era que su madre aceptara quedarse con ella.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy, Hermione lo primero que hizo fue coger un puñado de polvos flu que hacía en un pequeño cenicero encima de la chimenea y, sin hacer caso de su padre que la llamaba, dijo la dirección de la casa de su madre. Tras una gran llamarada verde y la impresión de que iba a vomitar todo el desayuno, apareció en un pequeño apartamento de Paris muy bien amueblado y muy espacioso.

-¿Mamá?¡Mamá!-la llamó Hermione mientras andaba por las habitaciones buscando a su madre.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó su madre tras salir de una bonita habitación. Su cara de sorpresa cambió por una de seriedad y enfado.-¿Qué haces aquí?¿Tu padre no te ha dicho nada?

-¿Decirme el qué? Mamá, yo no quiero vivir con papá. Déjame quedarme contigo hasta que comience el curso por favor-empezó a suplicarle Hermione mientras corría a abrazar a su madre.

Nicole Williams, ya no era Granger, sino que utilizaba su apellido de soltera, apartó a su hija sin mirarla a la cara.

-Hermione, no puedes vivir aquí. No quiero tener que vivir viendo la cara de la hija del hombre que me ha abandonado por una "bruja" –pronunciando la palabra bruja con mucho desprecio y asco.-Además eres igual a él-Nicole la miró a la cara sin poder contener una cara de asco al mirar a su hija que no se creía lo que su madre le decía-No quiero tener que verte porque eso me pone de malhumor. Tengo que irme, pero espero que cuando vuelva te hayas ido.

Nicole salió de la casa dejando a una Hermione destrozada sin creer que su madre le hubiese dicho esas cosas.

Hermione volvió a la casa Malfoy. El salón estaba vació. Cogió un jarrón vació que estaba sobre la mesa y lo tiró al suelo mientras gritaba a la vez que lloraba.

Narcisa, Andy y Draco corrieron hacia el salón para encontrarse con una Hermione arrodillada en el suelo sin poder parar de llorar.

Narcisa se acercó a ella para intentar consolarla pero Hermione sólo se apartó.

-No me toques-dijo entre sollozos.-¡Es culpa tuya que mi madre ahora no quiera ni mirarme a la cara!

Su padre se acercó a ella para intentar calmarla, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que Narcisa.

-¡Aléjate de mí!¡Déjame tranquila!-Hermione salió corriendo y se fue a una habitación de las que estaban en el tercer piso.

Narcisa, Andy y Draco se quedaron callados. Ni siquiera Draco conseguía reírse de la sangre-sucia (aunque fuese por dentro). Sentía lástima de ella, aunque ya la sentía antes por que era una sangre-sucia, sólo que esta vez, era un sentimiento distinto al que siempre había sentido hacia ella.

Después de comer, Hermione aún no había aparecido ( lo cual era bastante lógico dado que no conocía la casa y era enorme). Narcisa quiso ir a buscarla pero Andy pensó que era mejor no hacerlo. Al final, le dijeron a Draco que se acercase para ver cómo estaba. Éste, obedeció de mala gana. La encontró escondida en un rincón del armario que antes era de su padre, sólo que ahora estaba vacío porque la mayoría de las túnicas habían sido donadas a beneficencia.

Se acercó a ella lentamente.

-¿Granger?

Hermione sólo levantó la vista. Tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas secas y los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Ya había parado de llorar, pero no parecía estar mucho más calmada que antes.

-¡Lárgate Malfoy! Quiero estar sola- y volvió a empezar a llorar.

Malfoy se sentó a su lado sin saber muy bien que c estaba haciendo.

-He dicho que te largues-Hermione empezó a intentar pegar a Malfoy como si quisiera descargar toda la rabia que sentía contra él. Malfoy fue esquivando los golpes y Hermione prono se cansó. Volvió a sentarse a llorar a su lado y de pronto se abalanzó contra él. Draco se apartó un poco porque creía que iba a empezar a pegarle otra vez, pero sólo se abrazó a su pecho y se puso a llorar.

Draco se dejó abrazar por la chica tampoco era plan de apartarse si supuestamente tenían que llevarse bien. Además, él se había quedado para intentar consolarla.

-Me dijo... me dijo que no quería verme porque era igual que mi padre. Que eso le ponía de malhumor-dijo mientras seguía arrodillada y abrazada a Draco.-¡Ni siquiera me miró a los ojos!-continuó sin dejar de llorar.

-No creo que lo dijera en serio-Hermione se separó de él para mirarle a los ojos y comprobar si se reía de ella-.Es tu madre y te quiere. Seguramente dijo eso porque aún está molesta por lo del divorcio con tu padre y lo pagó contigo. Quería hacerte sufrir para no tener que sufrir ella sola. Pero no pensaba nada de lo que te dijo.

Después de eso se quedaron los dos en silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro y, poco a poco, Hermione se fue calmando.

-Vamos abajo-dijo Draco levantándose-.Están preocupados por ti.

Hermione sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero antes de nada quiero dejarte una cosa clara, Granger-dijo cuando estaba en la puerta-.Esto no significa que seamos amigos-añadió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Hermione volvió a asentir y cuando Malfoy ya salía al pasillo lo llamó.

-¿Sí, Granger?

-Gracias.

Bueno, y después de todo este tiempo aquí tenéis otro cap. Siento muchísimo no haber podido subir el cap antes, pero es que no tenía nada de inspiración y si a eso añadimos unas vacaciones muy ocupadas en la calle : ) , entenderéis porqué el capítulo ha tardado tanto en llegar. Ya sé que es muy corto, pero quería dejarlo ahí para continuar con otra cosa. Aunque el capítulo me ha salido un poco triste, espero que os haya gustado.

Taeko- muchísimas gracias por tu review, fue el único que recibí por el capítulo anterior y por eso te lo agradezco aún más. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado y si eso, que me dejes review. Muchos besos.


End file.
